Album d'Halloween
by Alma13
Summary: Trente-et-un drabbles allant du fantastique à l'horreur (ou au moins le très sanglant), articulés autour de quinze couples (et un duo).
1. Rituel

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Rituel

**Personnages :** Mihawk/Perona

**La petite info inutile :** Mihawk est un vampire et Perona une femme-fantôme. Mais est-ce vraiment un UA ?

* * *

Perona était fière d'elle. Tout était prêt, aussi bien le triple pentacle au sol que les offrandes de tous types. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle préparait cette nuit, et elle y était enfin.

Elle allait invoquer son maître et le faire venir dans le royaume des vivants.

Se plaçant au centre du symbole, elle versa au sol le contenu d'une coupe et commença à incanter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix grave la surpris et l'interrompit, ruinant par là-même son travail.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as tout gâché !

Le vampire fronça les sourcils et elle se recula immédiatement. Malgré plusieurs années de vie commune, elle craignait toujours Mihawk.

\- Tu es celle qui exécutait un rituel dans ma demeure, je suis celui qui devrait être en colère, gronda-t-il.

Perona trembla légèrement et détourna les yeux.

\- Ce. C'était trois fois rien, vraiment. Juste une petite bricole.

\- Tu avais l'air bien en colère pour une « petite bricole ».

Elle rougit et Mihwak soupira. En trois pas, il la rejoignit et balança la femme-fantôme sur son épaule.

\- Laisse ton maître là où il est et retourne au lit avec moi.


	2. Crucifiement

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Crucifiement

**Personnages :** Shanks/Baggy (quoi que Baggy est celui qui a l'ascendant ici)

**La petite info inutile :** Initialement, le thème était « crucifixion » mais il s'avère que ce terme désigne spécifiquement le crucifiement de Jésus. J'ai donc privilégié le terme neutre de crucifiement, et apprit un nouveau mot au passage.

**Avertissement :** Le principe du crucifiement est d'attacher/clouer en hauteur une personne au niveau des mains/poignets et de la laisser s'asphyxier peu à peu en raison de la traction des muscles entrainant une compression du diaphragme. C'est une méthode d'exécution et ça peut être considéré comme une forme de torture. Le texte ici ne va pas aussi loin, mais ces notions peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Vous êtes avertis.

* * *

Baggy ne savait pas aimer sans blessures. Pour lui l'amour avait la couleur du sang et de la chaire à vif, le goût du fer, l'odeur de la souffrance.

Shanks le savait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient déchirés au fil des années. Par amour pour cet idiot il avait plus d'une fois, pas toujours, cédé à ses désirs violents. Cependant, cette fois…

\- Tu vas un peu trop loin, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il en tirant douloureusement sur sa main, liée à un arbre par un clou.

Baggy cessa de maltraiter sa hanche et se redressa, un air boudeur sur le visage. Il avisa le sang qui avait coulé depuis la paume.

\- Non. J'aime bien ça.

\- J'ai du mal à respirer !

Baggy roula les yeux.

\- C'est le principe d'un crucifiement. Et encore, estime-toi heureux de n'avoir qu'un bras.

Et il retourna à son occupation première. Shanks soupira, de douleur, de plaisir ou d'agacement.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Sûr ? Le manque d'air décuple le plaisir tu sais.

\- Sûr. Cloue-moi à cet arbre si tu veux, mais laisse-moi respirer.


	3. Menstruation

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Menstruation

**Personnages :** Sanji/Pudding

**La petite info inutile :** J'aurais pu faire un truc vraiment dégueulasse avec ce thème, mais c'est partit sur quelque chose de mignon.

**Avertissement ?** Du sang à peine sous-entendu.

* * *

Cela s'était produit alors qu'ils étaient dans un bain. Au milieu d'une embrassade, l'eau avait commencé à se teinter de rouge. D'abord, ils n'avaient pas compris. Puis soudain Pudding avait rougit violemment et s'était éloigné. La coloration de l'eau l'avait suivit.

Sanji mit plus de temps à comprendre, mais quand il le fit ses joues se teintèrent de rose.

Il était prit au dépourvu, elle était mortifiée. Il lui offrit un sourire doux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle ne répondit pas, lui tournant le dos. Sanji sortit de la baignoire et se sécha sommairement avant de nouer la serviette autour de lui. Puis il en saisit une autre, noire.

\- Pudding, aller. Ne reste pas là-dedans, tu pourrais attraper froid.

Elle se tourna timidement vers lui, et il se contenta de continuer à sourire avec douceur, se voulant rassurant. Cela prit du temps mais Pudding finit par se lever et à s'envelopper dans la serviette. Pour autant, elle resta dans le bain.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, et il rit gentiment.

\- Ce n'est rien j'ai dit.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je t'attends dehors.


	4. Malédiction

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Malédiction

**Personnages :** Tatch/Izou

**La petite info inutile :** Pas mon préféré, mais je l'aime quand même.

* * *

Izou avait été maudit, des années auparavant. Il le cachait aux yeux des autres sous ses vêtements, mais Tatch savait.

Il connaissait les lignes noires qui prenaient naissance dans sa nuque, à la base des cheveux, qui s'étendaient comme des fractures de pierre, irrégulières, dans son dos, qui rayaient ses côtes, contraste sur la peau claire, qui s'enroulaient autour de ses bras.

Tatch ignorait pourquoi Izou avait été maudit, par qui, quand exactement, et quels en étaient les effets. Il savait juste que c'était là et il avait compris que c'était déjà beaucoup. Il avait des questions mais ne demandait rien.

Il se contentait d'embrasser son amant jusqu'à l'asphyxie, jusqu'à la noyade, d'ouvrir la ceinture de son vêtement, de faire glisser ses mains sur sa peau.

Il embrassait chaque marque, chaque ligne, malgré les protestations d'Izou qui voulait le voir loin de ça, avec une étrange dévotion, un désir d'apaisement qui lui dévorait le ventre. Arrivant à la nuque il mordait, parfois doux parfois féroce, alors que leurs corps unis atteignaient l'extase de leur danse.

Tâches blanches mêlées aux marques noires.

Tatch aussi était maudit. Maudit d'amour.


	5. Bûcher

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Bûcher

**Personnages :** Marco/Ace (quoi que c'est uuuultra léger, presque invisible)

**La petite info inutile :** Quel meilleur thème pour Ace que le _bûcher_ ?

* * *

La foule hurlait, réclamait sa mort. Ace l'observait depuis le bûcher que l'Inquisition avait dressé pour lui. Au milieu des cris, il reconnaissait certains visages et ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

L'être humain pouvait faire volte-face si rapidement.

Akainu fut celui qui mit le feu à la paille et embrasa le tout. A côté de lui un prêtre psalmodiait pour le salut de son âme.

Ace en aurait rit. Son père était un démon. Dieu ne l'accueillerai jamais.

Tout flambait. Il ressentait la chaleur mais pas la brûlure. Un instant, il cru voir à travers les flammes un regard bleu inquiet, mais cela disparu. Puis il sentit son corps se dissoudre.

Quand Ace ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il faisait nuit et ne restait que des braises sur quelques bûches. Sa faim était rassasiée, il avait chaud mais il était bien. Il était feu. Son corps grandit, reprit forme humaine, se solidifia.

\- Tu es plein de surprises, yoï.

Se retournant, un immense sourire prit place sur son visage.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Non. J'allais t'accueillir en enfer.

Un bras se glissa autour de ses épaules.

\- Mais c'est aussi bien comme ça.


	6. Masque

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Masque

**Personnages :** Sabo/Luffy

**La petite info inutile :** Initialement, j'étais partie sur un bal masqué. Et puis finalement non, pas du tout !

**Avertissement : **Tueur en série, scène de meurtre, sang. Bref, celui-là n'est pas le plus gai, et je ne conseil pas sa lecture si ces thèmes vous mettent mal à l'aise.

* * *

Luffy contemplait sa dernière victime avec une certaine satisfaction. Son besoin terrible de tuer était apaisé, rassasié, et il était plutôt content du résultat.

Même si c'était sale.

Il avait foutu du sang partout et devrait faire attention en rentrant. Il ne faudrait pas que Sabo se rende compte de quelque chose. Et ça gâcherait la surprise, lorsque ses collègues l'appelleront après la découverte du corps pour enquêter.

Être un tueur en série amoureux d'un inspecteur était difficile. Mais aussi palpitant.

Il devait rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour rester discret, pour maintenir son masque de normalité. Pour qu'aucune piste ne mène à lui.

Certes, pour cela il devait mentir, encore et encore. Mais à ses yeux c'était un petit prix à payer pour maintenir sa vie. Pour garder son petit ami à ses côtés.

Rire et sourire lorsqu'il voulait hurler. Demeurer immobile lorsqu'il voulait frapper. Battre. Repousser ses envies sanglantes à plus tard. Feindre l'ignorance et le désintérêt pour les meurtres qu'il commettait lui-même. Déguiser le plaisir pervers en horreur.

Luffy se rassurait. Tant qu'il continuait d'aimer Sabo pour de vrai, sans mensonge et sans masque, tout irait bien.


	7. Monstre

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Monstre

**Personnages :** Chopper/Carott

**La petite info inutile :** Chopper est un Wendigo et Carott est un Wolpertinger.

**Avertissement :** Ca va parler anthropophagie, c'est-à-dire le fait de manger un être humain, partiellement ou totalement. C'est une thématique dure, ne lisez pas si cela vous met mal à l'aise.

* * *

Chopper avait faim. Tout le temps. Peu importe combien il mangeait, dévorait, s'empiffrait. La faim était toujours là. Elle était la seule chose à laquelle il semblait pouvoir penser. Faim. Manger.

Mais où trouver de la nourriture ? Le froid avait ravagé la forêt et la montagne, chassant ses habitants.

Il ne pouvait pas descendre dans les villages les humains le chasseraient, le battraient, le tueraient.

Mais il avait si faim.

Et les Hommes avaient de la nourriture. Il le savait. Il en était sûr.

\- Chopper !

Il cessa soudain sa marche. Non loin de là et se dirigeant vers lui, il y avait Carott. Elle affichait un grand sourire en tenant entre ses mains un bras humain.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

A la vue de la chair humaine, il se sentit saliver et son ventre gronder. La Wolpertinger sembla s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu as faim ? Tiens, prends-le !

Chopper ne se fit pas prier. Son immense main saisi le membre et il le dévora rapidement. Mais il avait toujours aussi faim.

Carott se hissa sur son épaule, s'accrochant à sa fourrure.

\- Tu en veux encore ? l y a le reste du corps pas loin. Allons-y vite !


	8. Ecorchures

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Ecorchures

**Personnages :** Smoker/Hina

**La petite info inutile :** J'ai eut du mal avec celui-là hélas. Autant pour le thème que pour le couple.

* * *

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention !

Une pluie de reproches et de phrases agacées s'échappait de la bouche d'Hina alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas devant lui.

Les médecins qui s'occupaient de lui n'osaient pas intervenir, se mêler à l'interaction et risque de recevoir les foudres de la femme.

Smoker lui ne bronchait pas.

Ni au discours de sa compagne, ni aux crèmes qui recouvraient en couches épaisses ses membres écorchés.

\- C'était complètement irresponsable de ta part d'agir ainsi !

Finalement les médecins les laissèrent, non sans cependant lui remettre indications et médicaments.

Hina les ignora, ne cessant pas son discours inquiet.

Smoker tira sur ses cigares.

La diatribe finit par ralentir, par se décharger de son agressivité.

\- Hina était inquiète, Smoker. Qu'est-ce que Hina aurait fait si tu avais été plus gravement blessé ? Ou si tu étais mort ? Hina aurait été toute seule.

Smoker souffla la fumée avant de se lever. S'approchant de la jeune femme, il passa une main sur sa nuque et la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche son épaule.

\- Désolé Hina. Mais c'est mon boulot.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.


	9. Défiguration

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Défiguration

**Personnages :** Katakuri/Luffy

**La petite info inutile :** J'ai ici surnommé « sourire de Gwynplaine » la mutilation faciale de Katakuri, en référence au protagoniste éponyme du roman de Victor Hugo, _L'homme qui rit_, à défaut d'avoir trouvé une appellation officielle.

**Avertissement :** Mention d'une mutilation faciale

* * *

Le Sourire de Gwynplaine qu'affichait le visage de Katakuri avait tour à tour inspiré le dégout, la peur, le mépris, la fascination, la pitié, la moquerie.

Tous l'avaient blessé et tous l'avaient mis en colère.

Les exceptions se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Oven et Daifuku, ses jumeaux, et Brûlée, sa petite sœur préférée, qui n'avaient jamais été rien d'autre que soutien.

Et Luffy.

Luffy était demeuré neutre. Il l'avait regardé un instant puis lui avait sourit comme il souriait à tous les autres, sans distinction. Puis il était retourné veiller sur Sanji.

Le démon en était resté stupéfait.

La surprise demeura lorsque Luffy revint le voir, pendant les heures de sommeil de sa charge. Il ne semblait pas être ange à craindre les démons, au vu de combien il les approchait. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de Katakuri plus que d'aucun autre démon.

A quelques reprises, Katakuri s'était retrouvé à passer ses doigts sur les plumes blanches et duveteuses.

A quelques reprises, Luffy s'était retrouvé à poser ses lèvres sur les joues découpées, sans jugement.

Une fois, une seule, la dernière, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent en adieux.


	10. Jack O'lantern

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Jack O'Lantern

**Personnages :** Franky/Robin

**La petite info inutile :** Rien de spécial à dire, si ce n'est que ce drabble m'a fait faire une recherche wikipédia pour le mot « cucurbitacée ».

* * *

En rentrant du travail, Robin fut surprise de voir, non pas une, mais huit citrouilles creusées et illuminées le long de son allée. Elles traçaient un chemin sinistre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Non pas que la femme soit affectée. Elle aimait le sinistre. L'humour noir et les histoires glauques.

Sans s'émouvoir davantage, elle remonta l'allée et entra. Personne dans la cuisine ni le salon, et tout était impeccable. Elle se dirigea donc vers le garage, atelier de son cher et tendre. Elle le trouva occupé à creuser une grimace dans un autre pauvre cucurbitacée.

\- Tu comptes en préparer beaucoup d'autres ?

Franky se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire.

\- Robin ! La journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Très bien. Et pour les citrouilles ?

\- C'est la dernière. J'ai gardé l'intérieur des premières au frigo et au congélateur. Pour les autres ça ira au composteur. Ca te va ?

Robin hocha la tête.

\- Vois si on ne peut pas en donner aux voisins avant. Où est-ce que tu veux mettre celle-ci ?

Franky déposa ses outils et attrapa le légume monstrueux. Il glissa sa tête à l'intérieur.

\- C'est mon costume !


	11. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Cicatrices

**Personnages :** Rocinante/Law

**La petite info inutile :** J'ai récemment apprit le mot « céphalophore », qui qualifie un saint portant sa tête dans ses mains après sa décapitation. J'aime bien apprendre des mots improbables, je ferais peut-être un album avec ça. Je m'arracherai les cheveux. Céphalophore aurait eut sa place dans cette série.

* * *

Le corps de Rocinante était couvert de cicatrices. De petites tâches plus claires sur la peau bronzée. Des lignes parfois aussi. Elles étaient nombreuses sous les doigts de Law. Traces de coups, traces de lames, traces de coups de feu.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait proposé à son amant de les faire disparaitre définitivement. Il en avait le pouvoir.

Rocinante avait toujours refusé.

Il y tenait à ses cicatrices, non mais ! Certes, il était tout cabossé et très loin de la dignité angélique qui avait été la sienne par le passé mais hé ! Aucun regret.

Il avait eut certaines d'entre elles en protégeant Law par ailleurs. Il était même fier de celles-là.

Pour sa part Law les détestait.

Quand ses mains ou ses lèvres passaient dessus, c'était avec rage. Elles étaient preuve de sa faiblesse, de son impuissance passée. Et qu'importe qu'il n'ait été qu'un enfant à l'époque.

Elles le narguaient. Celles-là plus que les autres il voulait les effacer. Ou mettre quelque chose par-dessus. Ne plus les avoir sous les yeux.

Ne pas avoir à se rappeler que Rocinante avait été blessé par sa faute. Parce que cet idiot l'aimait trop.


	12. Sorcière

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Sorcière

**Personnages :** Zoro/Nami

**La petite info inutile :** /

* * *

Zoro observait d'un œil peu sûr, le seul qui lui restait, son amante de sorcière penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron fumant.

Rien de vraiment intriguant, si ce n'était son ricanement et l'aura noire autour d'elle.

Quoiqu'elle préparait, ce n'était pas bon. Qui que soit sa victime, ça ferait mal.

Zoro espérait ne pas être ladite victime. Il chercha dans sa mémoire un pas qu'il aurait fait de travers mais ne trouva rien. Bien. C'était au moins ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore, sorcière ?

Elle ne lui fit pas la grâce d'un regard.

\- Tais-toi ! J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Zoro s'agaça immédiatement.

Pour autant il se força à ne pas réagir. Pas quand il y avait un chaudron au contenu inconnu sur le feu. Il dû attendre.

\- Tu va me dire ce que tu préparais maintenant ?

\- Parfaitement très cher ! Je pense, non, je suis certaine d'avoir trouvé une formule qui permet de transformer le plomb en or ! Je vais devenir riche !

Zoro se sentit transpirer.

Bon sang, l'avarice de cette femme ne connaissait aucune limite !


	13. Asphyxie

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Asphyxie

**Personnages :** Doflamingo/Crocodile

**La petite info inutile :** J'aurais pu poster ce chapitre hier. Le chapitre 13 de l'album d'Halloween posté un vendredi 13. Ca aurait été amusant.

**Avertissement :** Le thème parle encore de lui-même, mais précisons tout de même, ça va parler d'étranglement !

* * *

D'abord, Doflamingo avait passé le cordon autour de son cou. Un cordon rouge, épais. Crocodile en avait apprécié la soie.

Les longs doigts de marionnettiste avaient tissé un nœud coulant. Facile à serrer, serrer, serrer… Rapide à dénouer. La soie, en outre, glissait facilement.

Puis ils avaient fait l'amour, entre baisers, griffures et caresses. Sauvage, violent, passionnel.

A un moment donné, Doflamingo avait attrapé le cordon et bien sûr il avait tiré.

Dans un premier temps Crocodile avait sentit la douleur désagréable de la peau et des muscles que l'on pince. Que l'on écrase.

Ensuite le manque d'air. Sa bouche ouverte inspirait en vain. Ses gémissements et halètements s'étaient brusquement tus. Bloqués. Les poumons étaient devenus peu à peu douloureux, brûlants, trop vides. Ou trop pleins.

Ils allaient implosés.

Et en même temps, Crocodile pouvait sentir le plaisir qui noyait ses nerfs, de plus en plus fort.

Trop de plaisir. Manque d'air.

Doflamingo serra encore. Douloureusement.

Une marque rouge se tatouait sur la peau tendue du cou. Les yeux de l'asphyxié semblaient prêts à se révulser. Le corps faiblissait, les mains n'arrivaient plus à s'accrocher.

Il demandait grâce, rendait les armes.


	14. Fantôme

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Fantôme

**Personnages :** Roger/Rouge

Je remercie chaudement (et tardivement) ureli1 et Suu-kuni pour leur reviews, qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et me rassurent quand à mes thèmes et style d'écriture. Merci à vous

* * *

Rouge se tenait dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

Seule parmi les ibiscus, elle était mélancolique.

Les gens du village ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Tout comme ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi son ventre s'arrondissait. Rouge n'avait pas d'amant.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Rouge pleurait dans le silence la mort de son bien-aimé. Elle pleurait pour cet enfant qui ne connaitrait pas son père.

Roger ne la rejoindrai plus, la nuit en secret. Il était mort, perdu à jamais.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant parfois ici même elle sentait une présence douce et familière. Elle le reconnaissait sans le voir. Rouge ignorait ce qu'il advenait des démons quand ils mourraient. Mais peut-être qu'un peu de Roger s'était accroché à elle, ou à ce jardin, et veillait sur elle. Sur eux.

Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et se concentrait, sur son souvenir, sur ses sentiments, elle pouvait sentir sur sa peau les effleurements de bras amoureux et protecteurs, elle pouvait entendre au loin la voix chaude et amoureuse de Roger.

Elle ouvrait les yeux mais il n'y avait rien. Ni personne.

Seulement une présence fantomatique ou fantasmée.


	15. Scarification

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Scarification

**Personnages :** Aladdin/Praline

**La petite info inutile :** Un couple rare, mais je les trouve mignons. Mon deuxième OTP de l'arc Whole Cake.

**Avertissement :** Une fois de plus le titre/thème est assez parlant mais dans le doute... Ici sont mentionnés des actes de scarifications, de mutilation de l'autre. Rien de très graphique, mais vous êtes tout de même prévenus.

* * *

Lorsqu'Aladdin avait accepté d'unir son existence à celle de Praline, il pensait savoir dans quoi il s'engageait. De façon globale, il ne s'était pas trompé. Ils allaient passer leur vie ensemble, jusqu'à leur mort, fonder une famille, connaitre des hauts et des bas.

Il n'avait cependant pas anticipé la cérémonie d'union.

Venant de deux clans de sirènes différents, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes coutumes.

Puisque Praline allait quitter son clan pour le sien, c'était à Aladdin de se soumettre en retour à leur tradition. S'il avait su que l'union passait par des mutilations, il y aurait peut-être réfléchit à deux fois.

Aladdin observa la lame avec laquelle il allait devoir couper sa promise. Les cicatrices seraient les marques attestant de leur union.

Mais pour cela, il devait blesser sa bien-aimée et être blessé en retour.

C'était un mal pour un bien.

D'un geste sûr, il traça les marques rituelles, trois lignes parallèles circulaires sur chaque avant-bras, et une autre sur le dos de la main gauche. Assez profondes pour laisser des cicatrices claires.

Le sang se mélangea à l'eau et la lame changea de main.


	16. Déguisement

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Déguisement

**Personnages :** Vogue Merry et Sunny Go (et non, pas de couple dans celui-ci)

**La petite info inutile :** Le Sidh est le nom de l'Autre monde dans la croyance celtique. Et je n'ai pas voulu donner un sexe distinct à ces deux personnages, donc dites bonjour à l'écriture inclusive !

* * *

Chaque nuit entre le 31 octobre et le 1er novembre, les enfants sortaient avec insouciance, marchaient sur les frontières du Sidh à l'abri sous leurs costumes. Cette nuit, Merry alla chercher Sunny pour une expédition secrète.

\- Tu es sûr/e ? demanda le plus jeune des deux esprits.

\- Oui ! C'est le meilleur moment Sunny ! La frontière a presque disparue et les autres sont trop occupés pour faire attention à nous.

Iel tira sa main et leurs silhouettes semblèrent jaillir de terre. Deux silhouettes enfantines vêtues de bottines et de manteaux.

\- Les humains vont nous voir.

\- Ils nous prendront pour des enfants déguisés ! Ce n'est pas grave.

Merry se retourna et sourit.

\- C'est une occasion unique !

Sunny sourit à son tour, incapable de ne pas être joyeux/se.

\- Okay ! On pourra réclamer des bonbons ?

L'esprit aîné hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Et on en ramènera pour Usopp, Luffy et Chopper !

Maintenant d'accord tous les deux, iels se précipitèrent vers la ville toute proche, trop rapides pour des humains. Se mêlant aux enfants, les deux esprits pourtant visibles passèrent inaperçus. Les imitant, iels frappèrent à une porte, toujours en souriant. Une femme leur ouvrit.

\- Un bonbon ou un sort !


	17. Morsure

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Morsure

**Personnages :** Mihawk/Perona

**La petite info inutile :** Un thème classique avec un vampire, aucune surprise ah ah~

Et c'est repartit pour un tour. On a fait la moitié du recueil, donc on prend les mêmes et on recommence !

* * *

Mihawk s'éveilla d'un coup, la gorge sèche et la faim au ventre. C'était habituel. De même que l'absence de sa compagne.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne reprenne pas son idée de rituel. Pas chez lui du moins. Ailleurs, il s'en moquait.

Se levant, il partit à sa recherche. Elle n'était pas difficile à trouver.

Perona était insupportable, bruyante, intrusive, gâtée, et autres, mais il la gardait avec lui. C'était irrationnel. Et ridicule.

Silencieusement, il se glissa derrière elle, s'amusant ou s'agaçant de voir qu'après tout ce temps, elle n'était toujours pas capable de sentir sa présence. Sans plus attendre, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, lécha sa peau, planta ses dents dans sa veine.

Il l'entendit glapir avant de reconcentrer le gros de son attention sur le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge. Mais aussi délicieux cela soit-il, il devait faire attention à ne pas trop en prendre.

Perona était importante.

Mihawk la relâcha finalement. Il soutint le corps tremblant dans ses bras tandis qu'il soignait la plaie. Puis l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler.


	18. Amputation

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Amputation

**Personnages :** Shanks/Baggy

**La petite info inutile :** Avec Shanks, ce thème était un peu une évidence.

* * *

Comment souvent, Baggy fut le premier à se réveiller. La faute, sans doute, à la lumière solaire qui entrait par une fenêtre.

Il grogna. Il n'appréciait pas la lumière naturelle. Alors, plutôt que de se lever, il alla s'enterrer plus loin sous les couvertures et se retourna. Le mouvement dérangea le sommeil de Shanks mais il n'en tint pas compte.

Un bras passa autour de lui. Un seul.

Sous les yeux, il avait ce qu'il restait de l'autre.

Un vide et des chairs déchirées. Cicatrisées certes, mais déchirées. Comme pour pratiquement tout ce qui effrayait, dégoutait ou mettait mal à l'aise le commun des mortels, Baggy était fasciné et attiré. Par l'os sectionné. Par les muscles repliés sur eux-mêmes. Par la peau lézardé de zones plus claires comme des fractures.

Souvent, il l'avait embrassé.

Plus souvent encore il avait laissé ses mains trainer sur la surface de ce membre amputé. Il en avait enregistré les textures, la topographie.

Dans son état de demi-sommeil, il l'observait encore avec un désir réfréné de se rapprocher.

Etrange ou non, il s'agissait là d'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez Shanks.


	19. Chirurgie

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Chirurgie

**Personnages :** Sanji/Pudding

**La petite info inutile :** Bien que Pudding ait trois yeux, je l'ai nommé « cyclope », par défaut. Je n'ai pas réussit à trouver s'il y avait un nom spécifique, mais si jamais vous en connaissez un, je suis preneuse.

* * *

Pudding observait son reflet dans le miroir. Globalement, elle était belle.

Sa chevelure était riche, sa peau blanche et douce, son sourire adorable, son nez parfaitement dessiné, ses joues roses, sa poitrine développée, sa taille fine, ses hanches larges, ses jambes interminables…

Demeurait un seul défaut qui lui faisait détester l'ensemble, qui la rendait laide. Hideuse.

Ses yeux.

Ou plutôt, l'un d'entre eux. Il était là, planté au milieu de son front, ce troisième œil qui faisait d'elle une cyclope et la rendait monstrueuse.

Monstrueuse aux yeux de sa mère.

Monstrueuse aux yeux de ses frères et sœurs.

Monstrueuse, bientôt, aux yeux de Sanji lorsqu'il le verrait.

Elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Elle aimait déjà trop, elle serait brisée s'il la rejetait.

Ne restait qu'une solution : le faire enlever.

Il lui suffisait de trouver un chirurgien et de l'ensorceler pour qu'il accepte, d'abord, et ne dise rien à personne, ensuite. Pudding se chargerait de la deuxième étape en effaçant les souvenirs. Elle demanderait de l'aide à Lola pour la première. Sa sœur préférée ne refuserait pas.

Et alors, elle serait belle, et Sanji pourrait l'aimer.


	20. Araignée

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Araignée

**Personnages :** Tatch/Izou

**La petite info inutile :** La vérité (ou pas) sur la malédiction d'Izou. Et typiquement le genre de situation où 200 mots c'est trop court !

* * *

Tatch était mal à l'aise.

Quoique. Mal à l'aise n'était pas assez fort pour qualifier le ressentit d'être saucissonné dans un cocon de soie. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, à part pour respirer.

\- Tatch… ?

Un murmure dans les ombres.

\- Izou ?!

Izou apparu, étonnement débraillé et perdu. Il pâlit drastiquement lorsqu'il le vit.

\- Oh bon sang ! Tatch dis-moi que tu vas bien !

\- Ca va, ça va ! Juste un peu à l'étroit ah ah.

Izou était loin de rire. Il attrapa une paire de ciseaux et commença à découper la soie.

\- Je suis désolé Tatch. Vraiment désolé.

\- Eh, c'est bon, c'est pas de ta faute.

Izou s'immobilisa soudain et leva les yeux vers Tatch.

\- Tu n'as pas vu… ?

\- Vu quoi ? Ce qui m'a fait ça ? Nope, j'ai pas eut le temps. C'était très rapide. D'ailleurs, tu vas bien toi ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

\- Je ne crains rien, contrairement à toi.

\- Ah ?

\- ...C'est moi Tatch. Ou plutôt, c'est ma malédiction qui fait ça. Pourquoi crois-tu que je m'isole ? Je ne maitrise pas ça. J'aurais pu te tuer ! Imbécile !

\- Mais je vais bien.


	21. Messe noire

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Messe noire

**Personnages :** Marco/Ace

**Avertissement :** Tortures diverses sur un enfant, présence de sang, de morts (bien que peu graphique) et évidemment comme le thème porte sur les messes noires, blasphème religieux. S'il y a quoique ce soit là-dedans susceptible de vous choquez ou de vous offensez, je vous déconseille la lecture.

* * *

Ace avait dix ans lorsqu'il rencontra Marco.

A l'époque, un quelconque groupuscule profane l'avait cloué nu sur le sol gelé d'une église, en pleine nuit. Il se souvenait avoir été terrifié, tandis qu'on traçait des signes étranges à la craie autour de lui.

Tandis qu'on plasmaudiait. Tandis qu'on le reluquait.

Pour seule et maigre défense, il n'avait alors eut que ses insultes colorées. On l'avait ignoré.

Les adultes s'étaient à leur tour dévêtus. Ils avaient versé sur lui du sang, probablement de bête. Ace avait manqué de se noyer avec.

Quelqu'un avait récité la messe et distribué ce qui ressemblait à un ostie.

Puis il y avait eut des flammes bleues dans toute l'église, éclairant toute la structure. Des cris ravis avaient raisonné mais Ace n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il avait été fasciné par les flammes, comme appelé.

Et les flammes bleues avaient dévoré les corps, brûlant vif les profanateurs. Quelqu'un avait défait les clous qui le retenaient et avait jeté sur lui un vêtement.

En levant les yeux, il l'avait vu.

Ace avait dix ans lorsqu'il avait eut le coup de foudre.


	22. Obsession

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Obsession

**Personnages :** Sabo/Luffy

**La petite info inutile :** Je ne suis pas satisfaite de celui-ci. Je le trouve mal amené. Et peu importe le nombre de fois où je le réécris, je ne l'aime toujours pas. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ;w;

* * *

Sabo était un inspecteur de police bien sous tous rapports. Il était agréable à vivre et excellent dans son travail. Avec juste une petite épine dans son pied à travers ce tueur en série insaisissable.

Cependant comme tout le monde, il y avait en lui ce petit morceau de noirceur qu'il prenait soin de cacher : son amour obsessionnel pour son petit ami.

Et bien qu'il le réfrène, il voulait toujours frapper à mort quiconque était trop proche à son goût de Luffy, il voulait le garder enfermer à l'abri chez eux.

Il aimait Luffy d'un amour fou.

Il aurait tout fait pour lui, par amour.

Il le fit, le jour où il surprit le brun couvert de sang, au-dessus d'un corps inerte. Quand il eut cessé de paniquer et comprit que Luffy n'était pas la victime mais le contraire, ce fut l'amoureux qui prit le pas.

Sabo envoya balader ses notions de justice et ses devoirs.

Il aida à dissimuler le cadavre et à nettoyer les lieux. Il lava lui-même chaque tâche sur la peau de Luffy.

Il le rassura, lui assura encore son amour, sa tendresse, son adoration.

Le mort était sans importance.


	23. Disparition

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Disparition

**Personnages :** Chopper/Carott

**La petite info inutile :** Me croyez-vous si je vous dis avoir galérer sur ce thème ?

**Avertissement :** Mention d'un massacre, mais rien de précis

* * *

Avant sa vie avec Chopper, Carott avait eut une autre vie. Une vie avec d'autres Wolpertinger. Sa famille. Son clan.

Carott se souvenait avoir vécue heureuse avec eux, au chaud dans de grands terriers à l'intérieur desquels ils attiraient les humains avant de les dévorer.

Puis un jour ils avaient disparus.

Carott était allée chasser, elle était allée loin, très loin dans la forêt et avait été absente plusieurs jours. A son retour, les terriers étaient éventrés, le sol trempé de sang et son clan invisible.

Elle n'avait pu les retrouver.

Avec Chopper, elle avait essayé de reconstruire ce clan disparu. Ils dévoraient des humains ensemble, et quand il faisait trop froid la chaleur de la fourrure de son compagnon lui rappelait celle des terriers.

Carott était heureuse avec Chopper. Elle n'était plus seule.

Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas agrandir leur famille de deux. Carott était une Wolpertinger et Chopper un Wendigo. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants ensemble. Mais ils se suffisaient.

Et il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture dans la forêt pour une bouche de plus.

La peur de Carott était que Chopper disparaisse aussi. Elle ferait tout pour le garder.


	24. Fête des morts

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Fête des morts

**Personnages :** Smoker/Hina

**La petite info inutile :** Les choses sont toujours aussi claires pour l'univers de ces deux-là.

* * *

C'était toujours une nuit infernale, sans mauvais jeu de mot, pour Smoker et Hina, et tous les autres Gardiens. La nuit où le voile entre morts et vivants se trouait et où toutes sortes de catastrophes et phénomènes paranormaux pouvaient se produire.

Allaient se produire. Immanquablement.

La nuit où tous les petits malins allaient s'essayer aux expériences mystiques, de sorcellerie, démoniaques. La nuit où leur vigilance devait être à son maximum.

Le couple n'avait pas exactement l'occasion de faire la fête ou de se recueillir. Il s'épuisait plutôt à s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

Raison pour laquelle au levé du jour Smoker se laissa tomber lourdement sur la banquette, les yeux en feu et la fatigue au corps.

Hina ne prit que deux minutes de plus, le temps d'étaler pétales de fleur et gâteaux industriels sur un petit autel, avant de le rejoindre, s'effondrant à demi sur lui.

Deux bras la ceinturèrent immédiatement.

Ils somnolaient, presque sur le point de s'endormir, lorsqu'une alarme se mit à hurler.

\- Rituel nécromantique repéré dans le quartier de Loguetown ! Toutes les unités disponibles sont appelées en renfort !

Ils grognèrent.

Putain de fête des morts.


	25. Torture

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Torture

**Personnages :** Katakuri/Luffy

**La petite info inutile :** L'autre versant de #Défiguration

**Avertissements :** Je pense que le thème est assez explicite...

* * *

Luffy était surprit. Et de façon plutôt désagréable de surcroît.

En tant qu'ange, il répondait des principes divins, dont l'Amour. L'Amour de son prochain, quel qu'il soit, et les autres sentiments et devoirs qui en découlaient.

Problème : l'amour qu'il ressentait le blessait.

Il avait commencé à avoir mal quand il s'était rapproché de Katakuri. Des pincements divers. Des piqûres lorsqu'ils parlaient sans animosité. Des brûlures chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, de plus en plus fortes.

Luffy n'avait pas reculé, bien sûr. Il ne reculait jamais. Il n'avait rien dit et avait enduré en souriant les piqûres dans sa gorge, comme s'il avalait des aiguilles, les brûlures sur sa peau, comme si on y appliquait un fer chauffé à blanc.

Quand le démon caressait ses plumes, c'était comme s'il les arrachait une par une.

L'amour qui grandissait en lui le blessait. Il était destiné à un démon, alors il était jugé impur. Il ne devait pas exister.

Et comme pour ces sorcières que l'on brûlait vive pour expier leurs péchés, Luffy était torturé pour être purifié.

Qu'importe. Luffy décida d'embrasser Katakuri à pleine bouche.


	26. Bonbon

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Bonbon

**Personnages :** Franky/Robin

**La petite info inutile :** Petit clin d'œil à un autre drabble. Le verrez-vous ? Et sinon, bienvenue dans quelque chose de mignon !

* * *

Pour la énième fois ce soir-là, Robin ouvrit la porte de sa maison et son regard tomba sur deux enfants, plutôt étrangement déguisés par rapport à ceux qu'elle avait vu avant. Mais comme pour les autres, elle offrit une poignée de bonbons à chacun avec un sourire.

Puis referma la porte.

Elle se doutait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne retourne l'ouvrir. Cela ne manqua pas.

\- Trick or treat !

Cependant, ce n'était pas un enfant sur son palier.

\- Franky. Tu viens réclamer des bonbons dans ta propre maison ?

\- Il faut visiter toutes les maisons, bébé. C'est ça l'esprit d'Halloween !

Robin rit. Son fiancé était un gamin.

\- Mais je ne donne des bonbons qu'aux enfants.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais être obligé de te jouer un vilain tour.

\- Vraiment ? Quel sera-t-il ?

Franky ôta la citrouille qui lui servait de masque et lui offrit un sourire canaille.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que si tu me laisses entrer, je te montrerai.

\- Vilain. N'as-tu pas honte ?

\- De l'amour que tu m'inspires ? Jamais. Laisse-moi te jouer un tour. Ou alors…

\- Ou alors ?

\- Ou alors, sois mon bonbon Robin.


	27. Maladie

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Maladie

**Personnages :** Rocinante/Law

* * *

Law se mourrait. Il faisait tout pour le cacher à Rocinante, mais Rocinante savait mieux.

Il était déchu, certes, mais il était toujours attaché à son rôle de Gardien pour le jeune homme. Et il était parfaitement au courant de l'état de santé de son amant.

Pas qu'il en dise un mot.

Si Law souhaitait garder le silence, faire comme si de rien n'était, alors soit. Rocinante ferait de même.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de rechercher discrètement de son côté un remède à cette maladie. Les humains la disaient incurable, mais il n'était pas humain.

Il avait d'autres contacts.

Il avait accès à d'autres alternatives.

A ce frère lové au fin fond des enfers.

A ce dieu qu'il avait paradoxalement décidé de trahir par amour.

A d'autres encore, si ces deux-là décidaient de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Bien sûr, il y aurait un prix à payer, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Des deux côtés.

\- Cora-san, tout va bien ? demanda Law.

\- Mmh ? Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Rocinante sourit largement comme à son habitude.

Bien sûr, il paierait ce prix.

Même si ce prix était sa propre vie.


	28. Cimetière

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Cimetière

**Personnages :** Zoro/Nami

**La petite info inutile :** J'ai galéré, étrangement…

* * *

Nami frissonna violemment en passant l'entrée du cimetière.

Elle avait beau être une sorcière, une femme ayant vendu son âme au Diable en échange de quelques pouvoirs, être crainte par les mères de village comme la pire des créatures, elle était peureuse.

Les cimetières, surtout la nuit, lui faisaient peur.

Au moins, elle n'était pas seule. Son démon personnel l'accompagnait. Ca soulageait un peu sa peur.

Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas l'obliger à récolter les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin à sa place…

Elle évoluait parmi les tombes, à la recherche de celles qu'elle avait notées dans sa liste, celles qui contenaient ce dont elle avait besoin.

Zoro la suivait, ennuyé.

Virer des âmes qui reviennent s'outrager que l'on pille leur tombe, ce n'était pas le job le plus palpitant qu'on lui avait donné.

Mais il aurait été bien embêté si elles avaient prit Nami. Déjà parce que son âme lui appartenait, à lui seul, et ensuite parce que même si cette femme était la plus insupportable de toute, il tenait à elle.

En fait, il tenait probablement à elle justement parce qu'elle était insupportable.

Une belle âme noire.


	29. Sang

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Sang

**Personnages :** Doflamingo/Crocodile

**La petite info inutile :** Vu le thème, vous vous doutez que ça va être sanglant. Il est sujet ici d'un massacre de masse, même si encore une fois rien n'est graphique.

* * *

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Ainsi tombait les petites gouttes rouge sur le sol, quittant les chairs. Le sang trempait la terre comme une pluie tragique. Des flots entiers qui émanaient des corps massacrés.

Destruction. Anéantissement. Génocide.

Les chemins nus, non pavés, formaient une boue rougeâtre et pâteuse qui s'accrochait aux chaussures de Doflamingo. Pas qu'il s'en soucie.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dont il puisse se soucier. Il s'épanouissait dans ce sang et cette violence. Elle était son propre reflet.

Il s'était gorgé de leurs larmes, s'était soulé de leurs cris de détresse, et cette ivresse rouge avait abreuvé son besoin de soulagement. Sa douleur, celle qui était née devant le corps de Crocodile, avait besoin d'un exutoire. Elle réclamait un écho.

Alors Doflamingo blessait pour guérir.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Faisait le sang en expiant sa souffrance. Comme une drogue addictive qui le détournait de lui-même.

Efficace, mais si peu durable.

Son âme folle et déchirée ne pouvait fuir que temporairement. Il pouvait teinter ses mains, ses vêtements, son sourire de rouge, ses larmes finiraient par tout laver.

Et alors, il faudrait tout recommencer à nouveau.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.


	30. Démon

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Démon

**Personnages : **Roger/Rouge

**La petite info inutile :** Ceci est l'avant-dernier drabble, l'Album d'Halloween touche bientôt à sa fin ;w;

* * *

Roger était un démon, né démon au sein de l'enfer. Toute son existence ou presque, il l'avait passée à explorer le monde des humains, à fragiliser la foi qu'ils pouvaient avoir, à les détourner de ce « droit » chemin censé leur offrir le repos éternel.

Il s'était fait craindre des Hommes, des Anges et mêmes des Démons.

Il était fondamentalement mauvais, libre de toute loi, de toute règle.

Roger était démon, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'éprouver de l'amour. De tomber amoureux, au-delà du seul désir libidineux qui animait habituellement les siens.

Elle s'appelait Rouge. Elle était humaine. Elle était jeune. Elle était belle. Elle était pure.

Et elle l'aima en retour.

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas finir bien.

Roger était un démon. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une fin heureuse, aucun démon ne désirait même connaitre une fin heureuse. Parce que le bonheur était Bien et les démons étaient Mal.

Et l'amour, attribut de Dieu, que Roger ressentait n'était pas fait pour lui, même s'il était sincère.

Il consumait son corps. Contre sa volonté, pas qu'il le regrette, il était en train de mourir d'amour.


	31. Antropophagie

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Anthropophagie

**Personnages :** Aladdin/Praline

**La petite info inutile :** Je pense que le thème est un avertissement à lui tout seul.

Et voilà, nous y sommes. Le dernier drabble de cet Album (est-ce que je poste aujourd'hui au lieu de ce weekend parce que je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ?)(oui) Je vous remercie tous d'avoir suivi et lu cette série de drabbles, profitez bien du dernier o/

* * *

Les sirènes étaient en chasse.

Plusieurs chants s'élevaient depuis la mer jusqu'aux oreilles des marins. Bien que différents, ils formaient pourtant une curieuse harmonie.

Aladdin et Praline faisaient partie du groupe. Tous deux avaient déjà repéré leur proie et ne restait plus qu'à l'attirer, la faire sauter de son bateau et crever la surface.

Praline était celle qui chantait.

Aladdin se dissimulait dans les ombres de l'eau trouble, mais son regard fixé sur leur futur repas.

Le marin robuste, sans aucun doute appétissant, montait déjà sur la rambarde, l'enjambait, prêt à sauter. Au moment où son corps toucha la surface de la mer, le triton fut sur lui, sa queue immobilisant les jambes, ses bras les bras, et sa mâchoire acérée prête à dévorer la viande.

L'hypnose du chant des sirènes était finit, l'homme paniquait, trop tard. Praline avait cessé de chanter et était là, souriante et affamée.

La première, elle se mit à table, attaquant la tendresse du ventre, se frayant un chemin vers les organes nourrissant. Aladdin, de part sa position, dévora la gorge, accélérant le décès de l'humain.

Il leur fallu quelques heures pour terminer leur excellent repas.


End file.
